Is It Ever Too Late?
by Jayne DLM
Summary: What if John never found out the truth about Margaret's brother? What if Margaret never had a business proposition? This story is set approximately 18 years after Margaret bid the Thornton family farewell and left for London.
1. Chapter 1 - A Nephew And An Uncle

We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light - Plato

* * *

><p><em>Dear Uncle<em>

_I have so much to tell you. Do you believe in love at first sight? I know I never did until today when I came upon the most beautiful girl in London. As part of my schooling I am allowed to take part in extra-curricular activities after class. I was searching for something to occupy my time outside of study when I came upon a flyer for the London Theatre Company's production of Romeo and Juliet calling for people to audition. I thought it would be an interesting thing to do, so I went to the auditions._

_I was sitting there in the theatre, one of at least one hundred people. The theatre was full of people from all walks of life. It was quite an interesting mix of class if I do say so myself. In any case I was sure that I did not stand a chance amongst so many people (most of them I am sure accomplished actors)._

_I was minding my own business, busily trying to remember the audition piece I had chosen when I saw a girl walk into the theatre out of the corner of my eye. Uncle I do not know how else to describe it but she just took my breath away upon first sight. She was not the type of girl that typically would draw my attention, she was somewhat short and had jet black hair. However there is something special about this girl that allures me. I cannot describe it._

_Anyway I was sitting quietly, awaiting my audition when the Director called my name to audition. They also called for a Maria. I did not hear the last name as I was so nervous about the audition. I made my way up to the stage, turned around and guess who was standing before me? Would you believe the very girl who had drawn my attention earlier! If that is not a perfect example of fate I do not know what else is!_

_Upon admiring her from a shorter distance I was able to notice her incredible eyes. Uncle I do not speak falsely when I say they are truly the colour of the ocean. They seem to sparkle just like the ocean does in the sunlight as well. Listen to me, I really do sound smitten._

_Anyway the audition piece that we had to perform was the balcony scene between Romeo and Juliet. Maria, the girl before me was an amazing actress and I am afraid made me look much more capable than I truly am. Much to my surprise, I somehow got through the scene without completely embarrassing myself, and would you believe it, we both got the roles. I have to say I am so excited! Please promise you will try and make the journey to London to see the play on opening night?_

_Robert Watson_

John put down the letter from his nephew and decided to write a reply while he had a spare moment.

_Dear Robert_

_To answer your question, the only thing that I really believe in is hard work. I am probably not the best person to ask about love. My heart has proven to be a miserable compass throughout my lifetime. I only hope yours proves to be a better guide than mine._

_I will say this though. Do not let this young lady and her eyes of the ocean distract you from your schooling endeavours and your ultimate ambitions. It is your education that will allow you to follow your passion in medicine. It is likely this girl will provide you with a distraction at best._

_I will attempt to come and see your play although I cannot make any promises._

_Best of luck with your upcoming exams._

_John Thornton_

Some years had passed since John Thornton had bid farewell to Margaret Hale. His dreams had been haunted by the memory of her stepping into her carriage and being driven away, disappearing forever into the white snow, never to be seen or heard from again. The immense heartbreak that John suffered was not without consequence. His soul was lonely, his disposition ridged and his manners short.

Despite on occasion enjoying the company of a woman for a price, John remained an adamant bachelor and devoted himself to his work. He had been fortunate that some years ago when all seemed lost, a London investor took an interest in cotton and provided finance sufficient for the mill to continue operation. The same person had bought the land from Margaret Hale within 2 years of her leaving Milton to become his landlord.

What started out as an excruciating ache in his heart wanting for Margaret eventually became a numb void in his soul. It was a void that he never acknowledged openly or even to himself for that matter.

The only thread of love in John's life was that of his sister Fanny and nephew Robert. When his brother in law Watson passed away, Fanny and Robert moved back into the old family home despite the inheritance that they had received from Watson's estate. John loved Robert like a son and provided everything that a father should provide and more. He also ensured that Robert had the best education opportunities available as John valued education highly and always regretted never being able to pursue his education to satisfy his thirst for knowledge.

John shook his head sceptically as he imagined Robert being distracted by the first pretty face that he saw in the theatre. He promptly put the letter into the envelope, sealed it and continued with his large stack of paperwork by candlelight.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Daughter And A Mother

Margaret peered into the audition room cautiously, looking left and right before subtly stepping into the shadows at the back of the room. She was surprised by how many people would be auditioning today for the play, then again it shouldn't be a surprise she thought to herself. It is only one of the greatest love stories of all time!

Smiling to herself she scanned the room slowly, looking for her precious daughter Maria in the crowd. She scanned each row but had no luck spotting her. While Margaret was incredibly nervous for her Maria with her stomach in knots, she also knew that she would be brilliant. Margaret always encouraged her daughter to follow her dreams and never let anyone tell her that something was impossible.

Maria had been passionate about the arts for as long as she could walk, and her passion was only surpassed by her hard work and dedication that she invested in everything that she loved. Margaret loved to watch Maria perform and often thought that her mother would have been in awe of her granddaughter's talents.  
>Suddenly Margaret's thoughts here disrupted when a voice called out loudly for Maria Carlyle to approach the stage. Margaret spotted her daughter walking up towards the stage. She was following a tall young man with sandy coloured hair up on stage. She could only assume that this would be her audition partner. Margaret nervously fidgeted with her hands waiting for the audition to begin.<p>

Maria moved into position onto a makeshift balcony, poised, waiting for her partner to begin the scene. Margaret noted that Maria gave the young man a small nod of the head to gesture to indicate that the scene should begin.

He cleared his throat and started the scene. At his point Margaret was not sure how successful this audition was going to be given her daughters success also depending on this stranger to not fumble through the lines.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound". He looked up at Maria and his whole demeanor changed. "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun!".

With those two lines Margaret already decided that this young man was definitely able to deliver the lines well enough. As the scene went on, Margaret could see that there was a silent chemistry between the two. They were both playing their characters brilliantly and it was believable that they were in love. Maria's eyes sparkled and the young man spoke as if the words were coming straight from his heart. It was truly beautiful to watch.

Just as quickly that the scene started, the scene ended. Margaret quickly left the theatre and positioned herself outside, standing casually outside, pretending that she was unaware how the audition went. After all, Margaret had promised Maria that she could audition alone on this occasion. Margaret was determined to not let Maria know that she had faltered and allowed curiosity get the better of her.

She stood outside for what seemed like an eternity. What is taking her so long she wondered as she stared at the closed doors of the theatre. Margaret impatiently stood with her arms folded and tapped her foot on the ground with nervous energy. Every time the door opened she expected to be greeted by her daughter but she had been disappointed several times already.

Finally the doors opened quickly to reveal Maria and her audition partner walking through. Maria had an unconstrained smile on her face as she burst through the theater doors and ran to her mother, decorum lost in that moment. "Mother the audition went so much better than expected!"

Maria stopped and stepped back to observe the smirk which was appearing across her mother's face. Maria raised her eyebrows and gave her mother a knowing look "but you already know that don't you mother". Maria had asked her mother to allow her to audition all by herself, as she would prefer to embarrass herself in front of complete strangers.

Maria let out a laugh and embraced her mother warmly.

"Maria this definitely proves that you do not get your acting talents from me".

"No mother, I love you dearly, but I am not sure you could ever pretend to be something you are not".

Suddenly realising they were not alone Margaret's attention went to the young man who stood behind Maria. He bowed and introduced himself "How do you do Maam, my name is Robert Watson". Margaret watched as Maria shyly looked up to the tall gentleman through her lashes with a hint of a smile on her face. "How do you do" Margaret responded. "You have clearly already met my daughter Maria, my name is Margaret Carlyle".

Margaret tried to sound a little stern as she looked upon this young man. Margaret's maternal instincts were kicking in as she felt the need to show a strong front. Yet by the look in Maria's blue green eyes she knew that it would be to avail. The attention seemed to be reciprocated.

Margaret's decided to interrupt this silent moment "Darling, do you know when you will find out if you are to become Juliet?"

"I should think in the next day or so". Maria looked to Robert as she spoke "with such a perfect Romeo to audition alongside I should think my chances could only be improved". Margaret was quietly noting all that was playing out before her.

Maria continued "Perhaps we will meet again my Romeo. I am afraid however that my mother and I have an engagement elsewhere and we must leave now". Maria and Margaret graciously nodded their heads "It was a pleasure to meet you both" Robert blurted out as he bowed in return and watched as Maria and her mother turned their backs and started walking up the busy street.

A few moments past and Margaret whispered to her daughter "We do not have a prior engagement young lady". Maria smiled slyly and whispered back "I know mother, but I really do not want you watching my interactions with Mr Watson as if you were a protective bird guarding its nest". Margaret was not sure whether to be insulted at what was being implied or amused that her daughter knew her so well. Without Margaret noticing, Maria turned her head back and momentarily glanced back at Robert who was still standing there watching them walk away. Their eyes met for what seemed like a spit second and an eternity all at the same time.

Maria smiled to herself "You know mother, If I am not mistaken Robert seems like quite a nice gentleman".

Margaret looked at her daughter wanting to protect her from the world. "Now Maria, you do not know him well enough to make any real judgement". Margaret looked down and swallowed heavily before continuing "Men are not always as they appear. In fact sometimes they can say one thing and do quite the opposite".

They continued walking in silence, arm in arm down the main street in London.

Margaret had experienced her share of heartache in her lifetime. It had been some years since she had left Milton heartbroken. Margaret had grown to love John Thornton and was devastated that as she grew to love him he seemed to do the opposite and fall out of love with her. She still remembered the moment when he looked upon her with disgust and spoke to her with such venom saying his foolish passion for her was over. At the time Margaret blamed herself completely, however over time she had grown to realise that she did not have complete ownership of the demise of their troubled non-existent relationship. After all, if he had truly loved her as he once claimed, why did he give up so easily? Why didn't he trust her character? Why would that be enough for him to sway his heart so drastically? He had declared his love for her but clearly this was not unconditional.

After leaving Milton and coming into Mr Bell's fortune, Margaret started a business called New Endeavours and used this as a platform for conducting business anonymously. Despite all that had transpired between Margaret and John Thornton she wanted the best for him, his business and his workers. Upon hearing that the Mill was going to close, she organised for New Endeavours to invest in the Mill which saw the salvation of John's business and all the workers whom Margaret had grown to love. Of course the Thornton's never knew who the silent investor was. Knowing that the people she had grown to love in Milton were secure provided Margaret comfort during her existence in London.

Two years passed and Margaret was fortunate to find love again. His name was Matthew Carlyle. It was a different love to what she had felt for John. He was tall, dark, and handsome like John however he was a light hearted man full of joy and laughter. He was able to make Margaret laugh like no one else on this earth. There was never a disagreement or harsh word between the two and they were the best of friends. He was a school teacher by profession and was passionate about helping others. It was an interest that Margaret whole heartedly shared with him.

Matthew fought hard for Margaret's families blessing to marry Margaret because he was below her station being a humble school teacher. Eventually Margaret's family accepted Matthew and supported the match. However just when Margaret thought she had found her happy ending, just three months after their marriage, Matthew fell ill and died shortly after. Margaret was paralysed by grief. Furthermore she soon discovered that she was pregnant. She was forced to grieve for her husband while trying to prepare for the arrival of her baby. It was hardest most bittersweet time of her life. A time of her life when she should have been overjoyed she was grieving for her husband. She was surrounded by family who loved her and when Margaret was unable to cope, Edith stepped in and did whatever was necessary with baby Maria.

Despite the amazing support that Edith and her Aunt Shaw provided, Margaret was unhappy in London. She subsequently moved to Spain to be closer to her brother. Margaret's focus was solely on Maria as she did the best to raise her the way that Matthew would have wanted. The mother and daughter duo were exceptionally close and could communicate without a single word.

Maria had been mainly raised in Spain and only returned to England for short visits. The audition for Romeo and Juliet was one such visit. Should Maria be successful in being cast as Juliet, the plan was that they would stay with Edith and her family for the duration of the play.

Margaret and Maria had now been walking in silence for some time now. Maria had a small smile from thinking about the possibility of becoming Juliet and hoping she had already met her Romeo. Meanwhile Margaret had a sombre look on her face as she had been thinking about her past. They finally turned a corner and shared a relived glance knowing that they were almost back at Edith's house.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Last Rehearsal

Is it ever too late Part 3

As fate would have it, both Robert and Maria had been successful and were selected to play Romeo and Juliet.

They remained completely professional during the rehearsals, ensuring that social etiquette was adhered too. Margaret always accompanied her daughter to rehearsals, and sat in the back row silently watching. This meant that there was no privacy for Robert or Maria as they both knew they were being watched. Margaret was very proud of her daughter's talent but remained fiercely protective as her daughter was not yet 17. She was not oblivious to Maria's growing affection for Robert. In fact Margaret was of the firm opinion that Maria was too young to form any attachment. However she had the wisdom to realise that if she were to forbid any attachment, it would only increase their attraction to one another. This situation had to be dealt with delicately. She would be supportive of their friendship as Maria had not made any other friends while in London, but would be an extra vigilant chaperone. She believed that their affection was fleeting and would not last past this play.

Meanwhile Robert had written to his uncle John appealing to his sense of duty to come and support him in his play on the closing night. He believed that his performance would be at its best by that point. More importantly, he wanted his uncle to meet the girl of his affections at the masquerade ball that was to be held the following night. John however viewed the entire theatre experience as an unwelcome obstacle to his nephew's career goals, and as such he had come to the same conclusion about the girl. He decided that he would travel to London to support his nephew, but to also ensure that he remained focussed on what really mattered. After all, at such a young age at not even 20, Robert's affections would change as quickly as the wind. Robert needed to be reminded about the hard work and dedication that would be needed to make something of himself. He was determined that Robert would not rest on his laurels or simply rely on his inheritance to exist.

Throughout rehearsals Maria and Robert tried to remain outwardly nonchalant towards one another however secretly their feelings were intoxicating. There were stolen glances that stopped time, seemingly innocent moments of being in close physical proximity or the lightest physical contact sent a wave of excitement through both of their bodies. They did not know where they ended and where their characters began. Often getting lost in their character and feeling like the lines they uttered were from their heart, and they were merely using Shakespeare's words as a language. This of course meant that their acting was completely believable and applauded by the cast and crew.

The anticipation for opening night was palatable and the nerves were building as the last rehearsal drew to a close. After Maria and Robert had finished the final scene and the stage was a hive of activity filled with cast and crew Maria looked up at Roberts light blue eyes sincerely.

"Do you think we are ready for this? For I feel like I am still unprepared".

Robert gestured for Maria to follow him behind the huge red velvet curtain that was draped on the side of the stage. She stood before him. It was the first time that they had ever felt like they had privacy, even though they were surrounded with an immense amount of activity. Without hesitation he took Maria's hand "We are more than ready for this". He looked down at Maria and admired her radiant beauty. He could not tell what she was thinking behind her glistening blue green eyes. As he momentarily pondered this, it only then occurred to him that even though he had spent almost every day acting opposite Maria he knew very little about her. As if they were on same wavelength, Maria was thinking the same thing. How could she have spent so long in the company of another and know so little about them?

Breaking the silence Maria realised that they had been in this compromising situation for too long. She decided to remedy this situation in a direct manner "Mr Watson you will have to excuse me, my mother is waiting for me, I must go". With that she released her hand from Roberts and bowed politely. "Till we meet again Miss Carlyle" Robert purred in response with a twinkle in his eye. The way Robert said Miss Carlyle made Maria quiver with excitement. Determined not to let him see her blush she quickly retreated, turning around making her way towards the back of the theatre to where her mother was waiting patiently.

Robert watched Maria as she walked towards her mother in the back of the theatre. He was eager to learn more about her, so like any good student of medicine, he observed. Even from a distance Maria and her mother looked very similar, in fact he was sure he could convince a stranger that they were sisters rather than mother and daughter. Neither dressed extravagantly (like many ladies in London), but there was an unspoken decorum that they both seemed to unconsciously exude, yet there was also humility. He could see this as Maria and her mother knelt down to talk to a young boy who was clearly from a lower social standing judging by his clothing. They appeared to joke with him before the young boy ran out the doors.

He could also see how close mother and daughter were by the warm embrace that Maria received from her mother and the instant chatter that ensued as they exited the theatre. Watching the closeness between the two made him long to see his family in Milton and in particular his uncle with whom he shared a special bond.

He was very excited to see him in the not too distant future. He wondered whether he would enjoy the play and more importantly, what he would think about Maria. He knew that his uncle had a cold exterior but there is nothing he would not do for someone he cared about. He was sure that his uncle would support him in courting Miss Carlyle in the future.


	4. Chapter 4 - Opening Night

Is It Ever Too Late Part 4

Please read and review. I am excited about where this is heading!

* * *

><p>The excitement for opening night was palatable. Backstage, the cast and crew could be seen scurrying behind the curtains like mice with nervous energy. The murmur of the audience was gradually building as more people entered the theatre.<p>

Margaret sat with her cousin Edith and her family not four rows from the front. They were all dressed in their formal attire, as attending the theatre was not something that occurred every day. The entire family was eager to see Maria's performance. Her talents were quite a talking point amongst their social circles. Not all in their circles approved and viewed acting as unnecessary exhibitionism. Margaret and her family however had complete faith in her Maria and her talents. Margaret and Edith chatted with excited anticipation. The truth was that they were best friends as well as family. It had been like that as long as they could remember.

Throughout the bustle backstage, Maria could be seen sitting in her chair, her exterior the perfect example of calm and poise. She looked at her reflection intently as her hair was down, and she had never had it down in public. She thought to herself how different she looked and hoped that people would not think worse of her.

Her eyes were suddenly drawn to a tall figure standing behind her. It was Robert in costume. Almost as a reflex Maria smiled warmly. His hair looked fairer and eyes appeared brighter. In turn, Robert stood silently admiring young Maria with her dark wavy locks in their natural state. How beautiful she was he thought to himself.

Robert was the first to break the moment of mutual admiration "Are you ready fair Juliet" he said with his eyebrows lightly raised and his smile almost lighting up the whole room. Robert enjoyed the fact that he was able to call Maria by a first name of sorts and was able to dismiss propriety, even if she would only respond to it for the hours of the performance.

"Oh Romeo Romeo I do not know if I am ready " Maria responded, clearly intending to over act as she put her palm to her forehead and batted her eyelashes dramatically.

Robert walked two steps closer and extended his hand "Well let me be of assistance". His eyes were emblazed with affection. Maria took Roberts hand and stood up. As she rose, she noted their close proximity to one another. She was not sure why this should cause her stomach to flutter like a butterfly, yet it did.

Unnerved by her body's reaction, Maria quickly turned her attention away from Robert and instead sought out how long it would be until the performance would commence. This left Robert awkwardly standing by himself in the midst of the hustle and bustle of backstage.

As per schedule the performance commenced and the audience was silent. The over all acting was good but it was Romeo and Juliet that stole the audience's hearts. As per rehearsals, the two actors shared many stolen moments where the line between character and actor was non-existent. It was as if they were the only two people in the room. Everything else disappeared and did not matter.

They were so immersed in the play and their characters that it seemed to go by in a flash. Before they knew it the curtains had drawn and the cast all lined up ready to take the final bow.

Margaret sat in the audience overwhelmed with pride. Matthew would be so proud if he were still here Margaret thought to herself. She would give anything for Maria to experience what it was like to have him in her life, to know her father. She knew that it wasn't always easy for Maria not having a father figure in her life. Obviously she had Fredrick who had been an amazing uncle. Margaret couldn't help but wonder whether it was detrimental for Maria to have never seen her mother married, seen what love should be like. She sometimes felt very guilty about this, but would prefer Maria to know that it is more important to be true and marry because the heart demands it, not because society expects it or as an improvement in financial position. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she joined the rest of the audience in their standing ovation. She was so proud of her darling girl.

Edith leant in closely to Margaret "I am so impressed with Maria, nobody can deny her talent". Edith smiled warmly at Margaret as she continued. "She is lucky to have an amazing mother who supports her passions". Edith grabbed Margaret's hand warmly. She knew her cousin well and recognised that it was moments like this that sometimes were bittersweet for Margaret. Margaret had raised Maria by herself, and Edith recognised that sometimes it was at the heights of success that Margaret's mind would betray her and wander to the darkest of places.

The curtains opened to reveal the actors all in a line holding hands. They audiences applause which had started to fade was reignited. Maria was centre stage with Robert to her right. They looked overwhelmed at the audience's obviously positive reaction. The row of actors all bowed together, hand in hand as the curtains drew to a close again.

Margaret, Edith and the rest of the family eagerly awaited Maria to emerge from backstage. Margaret was watching carefully and spotted Maria and Robert walking arm in arm towards the family. Maria reached her family and eagerly introduced Mr Robert Watson to her extended family. Edith instantly started enquiring about him.

Margaret took Maria aside while Robert was being kept occupied by Edith's inquisition. "Maria, I want you to be careful of Mr Watson. You are young and impressionable". Maria looked at her mother slightly agitated. "What are you trying to say mother?" she said abruptly, arms folded. Margaret took a deep breath wanting to ensure that she did not make the same mistake Romeo and Juliet's parents made "I just want the best for you Maria that is all. I want you to be careful who you give your heart too. I love you and I do not want to see you hurt". Understanding that her mother was naturally cautious in matters of the heart Maria humoured her, although she secretly knew that Robert already had her heart and had done for some time.

Meanwhile Edith was impressed by the charming Mr Watson. She was interested to find out that he was studying to become a doctor and came from a well off family who originated from the north but had business interests throughout Britain as his late father had been successful in speculation.

When Margaret and Maria re-joined the rest of the family, Robert was explaining how his family did not make to the opening night. He expected that his mother and uncle would attend the closing night and the masquerade ball the following night. Edith (who always made quick judgements about people decided that she liked this Mr Watson) offered for his family to stay at their house on Harley Street given he was living on campus at the medical school.

"Any friend of our lovely Miss Carlyle is a friend of ours" Edith said as she winked at Maria.

Margaret was not happy about this arrangement as she felt it only encouraged the 'non-existent' blossoming romance however knew it would be rude at this point to say anything. Instead she stood quietly, observing Robert closely narrowing her eyes. There was something familiar in his features but she could not put her finger on it.

Margaret, wanting to separate Maria and Robert decided it was time for the family to go home. "I must apologise but it is time for us to be going now. Mr Watson, I suppose I will see you at the next performance". "Indeed you will Mrs Carlyle".

Robert graciously bid the family farewell, his eyes continually darting back to Maria.

"Well that is certainly a lovely young man" Edith starting talking to Maria. At this point Margaret stopped paying attention to her cousin and allowed her mind to wander elsewhere as they exited the theatre.


	5. Chapter 5 - Close Encounters

Chapter 5 - Close Encounters

Thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate them so please continue with your feedback/thoughts!

HINT - this is the chapter where things start to heat up. I hope I have done the important moments justice.

* * *

><p>The play had been showing for little over two months and it was hard for Maria and Robert to believe that it was almost over. During this time Maria and Robert's affection for one another had only grown despite the fact that they had yet to verbalise any of it. Robert had been waiting for the right moment to declare his feelings but every time he thought he had an opportune moment, something would happen to interrupt it.<p>

Meanwhile Maria was heeding her mother's advice and was attempting to remain cool headed and cautious. After all, he had not declared any feelings and this made her unsure of everything she was feeling. That was not all that plagued Maria's mind. She was also keenly aware that after the play finished and the masquerade ball was over, she was due to leave for Cadiz the following week. She did not want to leave Robert. Truthfully the thought of it made her feel sick to the stomach.

Robert nervously waited outside the theatre for his uncle and his mother to arrive. He had not seen them in some time as he had been based in London for study and didn't get many opportunities to visit home. He eyed a black carriage pull up on the side of the road and was glad to see that it was his mother and uncle. The carriage door opened and his mother enthusiastically grabbed Roberts arm and practically jumped out of the carriage. She threw her arms around her only son. "Oh Robert, I have missed you so much". She then quickly put him at arms-length studying him and looking him up and down "I do say Robert, have you been eating enough?" Robert laughed off his mother's comment as his uncle hopped out of the carriage. A firm handshake was exchanged between the two men before Robert put his arm around his uncle and patted him on the back.

"I am so glad that you both have made it".

"Well I have read the reports in the paper that this is a play that all people of culture should not miss, so who am I to disagree". His uncle said with dry sarcasm and a smirk across his face. "Your mother would have never forgiven me if I had deprived her of seeing her son in the spotlight".

"Well in any case, I will show you to your seats promptly, as I must go backstage".

Robert escorted them both to their seats towards the front of the theatre. The theatre was already crowded and there was an excitement in the air given it was closing night. His mother chatted constantly, and was obviously excited to be there. Robert noted that his uncle had a slightly more serious manner about him. He was sure that there would be some form of lecture to be had after the play. However he was determined to make him see that intellect was not his only talent.

Robert rushed backstage and immediately sought out Maria. He spotted her from behind, with her dark long hair falling perfectly at her sides and a string of light pink flowers that sat on her head as if it were a crown. Robert cleared his throat has he approached.

"Miss Carlyle" he spoke smoothly.

Maria turned to look up at him with her bright blue green eyes gleaming. She raised her hand to him and he placed a light delicate kiss just shy of her wrist, all the while maintaining a scandalous amount of smouldering eye contact. Maria inhaled quickly as a reflex to the touch of his lips. She stared equally intently into his blue eyes. She was sure he could hypnotise her with them if he so wished.

"I cannot believe that this is the last night that I shall be Juliet and you shall be Romeo".

"Neither can I" Robert cleared his throat again "This has been the most incredible two months".

Maria nodded her head in agreement. "However surely you will be glad to be able to focus solely on your studies after today". She scrunched up her nose slightly as she said this. Maria was not really sure whether she believed what she said however was trying to focus on the positive and give voice to her practical side. Her mother would be proud she thought sarcastically to herself.

"You see I am afraid that is not possible, for I have found something even more distracting than this play"

Maria was not sure what to make of this. She frowned slightly not understanding Roberts meaning. Maria opened her mouth slightly but no words came out.

"I have found you Miss Carlyle" Robert continued and took a deep breath "I have found you". He emphasised every syllable.

He earnestly took her hand and his thumb gently rubbed the inside of her palm sending electricity through her whole body.

"Ten minutes till start" a booming loud voice called from behind the stage.

Maria and Robert both jolted out of the moment that they were having and quickly looked at each other, both wide eyed. Both understanding the comical way in which they always seemed to be interrupted they laughed and made haste to get ready.

"I look forward to meeting your family after the play" Maria spoke back to Robert as she quickly got herself organised.

Robert silently prayed that his mother and uncle would approve of her.

He then dashed off to quickly get into costume.

* * *

><p>John stared blankly at the red velvet curtains. He was silently rehearsing what he would say to Robert at the end of the play. Fanny was next to him making observations on the London fashion that she could see. Fanny was now an intricate part of the business, as she designed a successful fashion line that was made out of cotton which had proven to be popular. John however just smiled and nodded, not really listening to what she was saying.<p>

Meanwhile, Margaret and Edith were already seated. Although they were not the best seats, they didn't mind given how frequently they had seen the show over the last two months. Edith nudged Margaret "So I shall be interested to meet young Mr Watson's family". Margaret rolled her eyes. "I still cannot believe you invited strangers to stay". "Oh Margaret, they are hardly strangers, they are his family after all". Edith's eyes had a mischievous gleam to them.

"Well I certainly hope that they are not miserable people and that it is not awkward". Margaret said in a slightly petulant manner. She did not enjoy making new acquaintances these days, at least not in a formal London social setting. She would much rather make conversation while she was doing something useful.

"Nonsense" Edith dismissed Margaret's concerns with a flick of her hand.

The theatre's buzz quietened as the curtains opened and the entire theatre was transported to Shakespeare's world.

* * *

><p>The audience, along with John and Fanny were transfixed by the performance and it was over before they knew it. John had been sceptical about his nephew being in the play, but it was clear that he had hidden talents. He was however very sceptical about the girl whom played Juliet. He could admit that she was a fine looking young lady from what he could see from stage, however he was not swayed by Robert's written account of his affection for her. Fanny on the other hand decided that while she appeared to be good breeding stock, it would be her financial assets that would determine whether she supported the match. She would have ample opportunity to evaluate this during their brief stay at their residence.<p>

There was bustle in the theatre as people left and family and friends made their way backstage to congratulate the cast and crew.

Robert grabbed Maria by the wrist and took her to an empty dressing room. They both looked around, as if to double check that no one was in the room. Robert stepped closer to Maria, he took her hands and held them in his.

"I cannot repress my feelings for you any more…. I am falling for you Miss Maria Carlyle".

He leant closer observing her beauty, grazing her cheek bone with his fingers. Maria looked up at Robert, her eyes welled up with happiness. She was unable to articulate how happy those words made her feel so she just said a feeble "Me too" in response.

As if in slow motion, Robert leant down, with his face millimetres away from Maria, her head in both his hands. He quickly glanced at her as if to ask from permission and upon receiving a reassuring look he allowed his love to be expressed through a tender and soft kiss. Maria felt weak at the knees at Robert's touch. She had never felt anything like it.

Both of their worlds were spinning as they continued to explore each other's lips in a very soft and delicate manner. Robert ran his hands gently through her hair to rest at the back of her neck, lightly circling his index finger along her bare skin. It sent exhilarating shivers down her body as he did so.

Maria all of a sudden became aware of the fact that her mother would be looking for her. She reluctantly pulled back somewhat breathless.

"Robert" .

She looked deep into his eyes. That was the first time she had called him by his first name. His eyes lit up, how he loved the sound of his name through those luscious lips.

"My mother is going to be looking for me. We had best go".

Robert smiled to himself, he knew that Maria was right.

"Maria" He said with a wide grin across his face that lit up the whole room. "I should go find my mother and uncle, we had best get these introductions underway".

The both walked silently out of the dressing room with guilty looks on their faces, as if they were the cats that got the cream. They were only a few steps into the main backstage area when Robert saw his mother and uncle. Maria gulped nervously upon the realisation that these were his family.

"Robert, you look a little flushed, are you well?" questioned his mother as she noted her sons unusually red cheeks.

They both looked awkwardly at each other and then the ground. Was it that obvious they thought to themselves? Her attention was then drawn to the girl beside him.

"Mother, uncle, this is Miss Maria Carlyle". Robert turned to Maria "Miss Carlyle this is my uncle Mr Thornton and my mother Mrs Watson" Maria bowed her head, as did Fanny and John in return.

Fanny looked Maria up and down in an obvious manner. She noted that she was not nearly as pretty up close as she was on stage.

"So you are the girl that I have heard so much about?" she said with raised eyebrows.

Maria was not sure whether that was the statement or a question.

"I suppose that I am" Maria responded in timidly. Maria's head immediately went to a self-conscious place. What if they hated her? What if they thought she was not good enough?

"I must compliment you on your acting skills Miss Carlyle" Maria looked up at Robert's uncle. It was clear where Robert he got his good looks from she thought to herself. A carbon copy except with his mother's hair colour. "Thank you very much sir" she responded.

"However I will be glad when my nephew can be rid of distractions and concentrate on his medical studies". He said this in a cold monotone manner. His face looked stern and all of a sudden Maria was conscious of his intimidating stature that seemed to overshadow her tiny frame. Maria knew at that moment that she needed backup.

"Oh I do not mean to be rude but I must excuse myself to go find my mother and aunt so I can introduce you all". Maria bowed as she quickly made an escape. She noted the apologetic look on Robert's face, clearly realising the effect his uncle's words had.

John watched the young lady as she made her way through the groups of people talking. He was determined that a pretty face would not be his nephews undoing. With a deep breath he went to commence the stern lecture that he had rehearsed in his mind. However his thoughts were distracted when out of the corner of his eye he saw Miss Carlyle stop next to a woman.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He was suddenly breathless, as if all the air had been forced out of his body at once. Could it be? "Margaret" he whispered to himself barely audible.

John looked as if he had seen a ghost. He just stared as he saw Miss Carlyle and Margaret embrace. Miss Carlyle proceeded to talk to Margaret and a blonde lady next to her. He immediately noted that Margaret looked as beautiful as he remembered her. No he was wrong, she looked more beautiful. There was a richness in her face and animation in her mannerisms that seemed, if possible, more alluring. He was also disconcerted at how his stomach felt like it was doing backflips at the mere sight of her.

John immediately felt a sense of panic when he saw Miss Carlyle gesture towards where he was standing with Fanny and Robert.

Meanwhile across the room Margaret was glad to see her daughter.

"Oh Maria I am ever so proud of you. You were amazing tonight. I am sure it was your best performance yet".

Margaret held back tears of pride and wrapped her arms around Maria and kissed her cheek.

"I must agree with your mother, you were the star of the show" Edith concurred.

"Mother, I just briefly met Rober… I mean Mr Watson' s mother and uncle".

"And?" Edith interjected enthusiastically, looking forward to meeting her guests.

"Well his mother looked me up and down as if I was an object. His uncle…well I am quite sure he referred to me as a distraction. I am quite intimidated by him".

"Where are they?" Margaret asked calmly, although internally her protective side was raging. How dare this man refer to my daughter as a distraction. I will be sure to give him a piece of my mind.

Just as Maria was about to gesture towards where Robert, John and Fanny were standing, Margaret had an uneasy feeling that she was being watched.

Margaret eyes followed Maria's hand towards Robert's family and she found herself stunned. She immediately saw a statuesque man with familiar blue eyes staring at her. Their eyes met and it was as if time itself froze in that moment.

"John" she gasped under her breath.

Margaret was unable to move, breath, even think. In one instant she had an internal cyclone of emotions spiralling out of control within her. She could feel the colour draining from her face. She actually felt nauseous. She did her best to take slow deep breaths allowing her mind to catch up to the image that was before her.

"That is Mr Watson's family over there" Maria continued. "I suppose I will introduce you all now, follow me".

Margaret had no time to gather herself.

An oblivious Maria, blinded by her own love for Robert walked towards where his family were standing. Edith and Margaret followed behind. Margaret was sure that she might just have a heart attack on the spot, as it was racing so very quickly. Margaret felt like her legs might not work, luckily Edith, who had noted her cousin's strange sudden behaviour took her arm and practically dragged her to the introduction.

Breathless with a lump in his throat, John was stopped in his tracks when he saw the ladies approach. For a man who was never dumbstruck, he had absolutely no words. He could hear Fanny busily chatting in the background to Robert,complimenting him on the play, but none of that mattered in that instant.

"Excuse me, Mr Watson, Mrs Watson, Mr Thornton. I would like to introduce you to my aunt, Mrs Lennox and my mother Mrs Carlyle".

Margaret and John stood within arms-reach of one another just staring into each other's eyes.

With a deep breath and the smallest of smiles, Margaret summoned the ability to speak.

"I believe we have already met".


	6. Chapter 6 - Magic

Margaret and John stood within arms-reach of one another just staring into each other's eyes.

With a deep breath, Margaret summoned the ability to speak "I believe we have already met".

* * *

><p>Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and comments. It is fantastic to hear your thoughts and it inspires me knowing there are people out there who are enjoying my fan-fic.<p>

PS Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Indeed…..we have met before" John's voice was deep husky voice. He was almost breathless and barely audible. Truthfully they were the only words that he could muster. While his words disclosed nothing, his blue eyes betrayed him. They were smouldering with passion, silently and simultaneously disclosing all the feelings erupting inside of him in that moment. Desperately expressing what he could not articulate.

Hearing John's voice and his deep northern accent sent shivers up Margaret's spine. Her heart was absolutely racing, the nausea was still there, and she was not entirely confident that she would not pass out. However in that split second Margaret had a tiny flashback. She remembered how she was so young and unsure about social interactions back when they knew each other in Milton. Determined to convey some confidence, Margaret extended her hand to John with purpose. He immediately reciprocated by meeting her hand with his. The moment they touched it was like magic, sending shock waves of desire through their bodies.

Without thinking, John leant down and placed a feather soft kiss on the back of her hand. As they slowly parted flesh, a tingling sensation radiated from where they had touched. Neither party could comprehend that this was actually real, both mesmerised in this surreal moment.

Meanwhile the rest of the group glanced at Margaret, then at John, and back to Margaret again in unison.

"Well at least we now know that our guests are not complete strangers" Edith joked nervously in an attempt to break the tension.

Both Robert and Maria looked at each other wide eyed, seeking some kind of reassurance that the other knew what had just happened, however they were equally as confused as the other.

Edith continued "You see, Margaret was worried that you would be strangers and it would be awkward".

Margaret let out a laugh in reflex and disbelief at what her cousin had just said. She couldn't be any further from the truth. This was possibly the most intense and awkward moment that she had ever endured. If she had magical powers she would have willed the earth to open up and swallow her whole.

However given disappearing was impossible, she was determined to remain dignified. After all, she was a grown woman. She would handle this situation with the same composure that she handled everything else in her life.

Fanny stood next to her brother and son, arms crossed, lips pressed tightly together, and chin slightly raised. She was not at all impressed with who Maria's mother was.

"Why hello…Mrs Carlyle?" Fanny said with a questioning tone and raised eyebrows. Always one to be bold in her enquiries Fanny continued. "May I ask where Mr Carlyle is tonight?". There was a hint of venom in those words. She could see the instant dynamic between the two and thought it best to shift the attention.

Edith, Maria and Margaret simultaneously stiffened their posture. Margaret was instantly transported from feeling like a giddy lustful youth to the reality of her circumstances.

Edith instantly felt her protective side rise within. Meanwhile Maria looked to the ground momentarily with sadness in her eyes. She then looked up, stepped closer to her mother and took her hand, as a sign of support and solidarity, looking Fanny almost defiantly in the eyes.

This was a question that they were all used to dealing with, however usually not so early in conversation, so they were somewhat unprepared.

Margaret took her eyes off John and looked to the ground momentarily, trying to compose herself.

John however exhaled looking sharply at Fanny, angry at her for ruining the moment. He did not want to be reminded that Margaret belonged to someone else.

Margaret slowly raised her eyes, making direct eye contact with Fanny. "I am afraid that Mr Carlyle passed away shortly after we married". Her eyes momentarily darted to John. It was as if he could see the scars on her heart in that moment. He wanted to just sweep her off her feet and hold her in a warm comforting embrace.

Fanny instantly regretted her question, knowing full well what it felt like to be a widow. She was not prepared for that answer! She expected Margaret to say her husband was absent due to business (or similar) and it would force both her brother and Margaret back to reality. Instead her tone instantly changed to one of compassion and empathy "I am truly sorry to hear that Mrs Carlyle. I am also a widow. Mr Watson passed away when Robert was just a young child. John has truly been like a father to Robert since". Fanny put her arm on John's shoulder. Really John had been much more than a father figure to Robert, he had also been her rock since Mr Watson's passing.

Feeling the ice from Fanny disappear Margaret felt the need to reciprocate "I too have had much help from my family, both from my late aunt and Edith in London, but also from my brother Fredrick in Cadiz. He has been like a father to Maria over the years".

Brother? John thought to himself abruptly. He had no recollection of Margaret having a brother! After momentarily being agitated about not knowing this fact about Margaret's family his mind went back to Margaret. Imagining all she must have gone through over the years left him with a deep sense of sadness. Yes, it was heartbreaking to imagine her with someone, yet he had not anticipated how it would be completely and utterly worse to know that she suffered somewhat alone for years.

Maria and Robert looked at each other with a renewed sense of connection and understanding. Neither had spoken much about their family, and finding out that they both grew up without a father seemed to be yet another thing that bound them together.

Edith, ever the organiser decided that it was best for everyone to travel back to her house. "Dare I break this up and suggest that we go back to my house. I have organised one of my carriages for you Mrs Watson, Mr Thornton, Mr Watson".

"Thank you Mrs Lennox" Fanny replied.

The rest of the party obediently walked out of the theatre behind Edith.

Edith and Maria got into their carriage first but were fussing around inside. This left Margaret waiting outside until they were organised so she could take her seat. Meanwhile, Fanny and Robert had gotten into their carriage first, leaving John outside. He was standing there transfixed by Margaret, remembering the fateful words he uttered to himself when Margaret got into a carriage some 18 years ago and left Milton for good.

As Margaret got into the carriage, she found herself momentarily shift her head to look behind her. She could see John standing there with his intoxicating gaze. Their eyes met. Caught breathless again, she smiled at him before quickly getting into the carriage and closed the door swiftly behind her.

"She looked back" John uttered under his breath, surprised, exhilarated and unable to suppress his smile as he followed suit and got into his carriage.


	7. Chapter 7 - Carriage Ride

Hi everyone, thank you for your reviews. I am loving this story. Apologies for the delay in this chapter. This is only a short chapter however I believe it is important.

Is it Ever Too Late Part 7

* * *

><p>As the two black carriages departed, both Margaret and John sat in their separate carriages in compete disbelief.<p>

In Margaret's carriage Maria turned to her mother immediately with raised eyebrows.

"So... how do you know Robert's uncle?" She spoke with a tone that was almost that which you would expect from a had not had any time to process what had just happened. She could still see the image of John's face as she looked back at him from the carriage. She could not understand why, but it was almost a look of surprise, relief and happiness all in one. Either way, those blue eyes were burnt into her mind's eye.

Margaret cleared her throat before speaking, trying to collect her thoughts. "I met Mr Thornton when I lived in Milton. He was my father's student".

"And?" Maria verbally prodded her mother, knowing that there was more to the story.

"Well truth be told when we first met I thought he was a horrible man. However as I became better acquainted with him I slowly changed my opinion".

Edith listened intently. Margaret had never spoken in depth about her time in Milton and always had acted like it was a time in her life she would rather forget. Edith had always assumed that it was because she had lost both parents during that time. There was however something in Margaret's voice that made her not quite so sure anymore, that there was more to the story.

"And?" Maria verbally prodding her mother for a second time.

"He was very kind to me and my family. I left Milton after my father died and never saw him again until today". A quiet sadness crept into Margaret's voice.

Maria assumed it was because her mother was thinking about the painful memories of loosing her parents. Edith however was yet to be convinced but remained quiet. She thought this may be a conversation best left for a later hour.

They remained silent for the remainder of the journey.

Meanwhile in John's carriage, John sat upright in the carriage, arms crossed. He was trying to act casually, stern even, like nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. However this effort was in vain as the smallest of smiles could be seen. The image of Margaret looking back at him kept replaying in his mind. How could this woman still have an effect on him he wondered?

Fanny and Robert sat silently staring at him, waiting for him to say something in way of explanation for his strange behaviour.

Fanny had her suspicions, she knew that John held a torch for Margaret years ago. However she had always assumed that he had lost interest after all the gossip that surrounded the pair, and then with Margaret's reputation being dismantled after being seen at a train station at night with a young man. Robert however was none the wiser. All he knew was that his uncle knew Maria's mother and was curious to know the nature of their relationship.

Fanny was the first to speak. "So John, fancy seeing Ms Hale… I mean Mrs Carlyle after all these years. Quite the coincidence!".

"Indeed" John replied as he looked down at his lap, trying to appear nonchalant.

"You know that she came into quite an amount of money from Mr Bell when he died". As Fanny spoke, she nodded at Robert. It was as if this fact instantly made Maria more agreeable. Robert was happy to take whatever favour he could muster at this stage, even if the favour was on a superficial basis.

John nodded silently clearly not paying attention to his sister.

Now it was Robert's time to join in. "So Uncle, how exactly do you know Mrs Carlyle?". Robert was curious as it did appear that his uncle had been caught off guard by Mrs Carlyle and that in itself was a sight that he had never seen. Robert's tone could easily be mistaken for cheek, however it was more an enthusiasm that Robert could not contain. He had hope that the acquaintance with Mrs Carlyle could sway his uncle towards accepting Maria.

John however did mistake Robert's tone for cheek. There was a sudden snap of cold air that entered the carriage, and a similar snap of coldness coming from John's manner as he responded. "How I know her is of no consequence. Nor does it persuade me to support any future attachment between yourself and Miss Maria Carlyle".

"But Uncle…"

"There will be no questioning me here. The Lennox and the Carlyle's are gracious for their hospitality but the fact remains that your attention needs to be on your studies. I will not allow you to squander all the opportunities you have for the first doe eyed maiden that batts her eyes in your direction. I will hear no more from you on this matter".

Robert's heart sunk in his chest at his uncle's words. He exhaled with what can only be described as an audible sound of disappointment. He was deflated in that moment, but was determined to win his uncle's support.

John had not intended to be so abrupt with his nephew. Perhaps deep down he was defensive over his past with Margaret, perhaps he did not want his nephew to suffer a broken heart. Stubborn as always, John chose to focus on not letting his nephew be distracted by something that was likely a phase.

At this stage they all remained silent for the remainder of the journey to Harley Street.


	8. Chapter 8 - Welcome To Harley Street

Is It Ever Too Late Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Thank you all for your feedback. I really do take it all in so would love to hear your thoughts.<p>

* * *

><p>Edith, Margaret and Maria arrived back at Harley Street first. During the remainder of the carriage ride, Margaret couldn't get Mr Thornton out of her head, yet she couldn't help but feel guilty. Guilty that the interaction between herself and Mr Thornton had overshadowed the true purpose of the occasion, which was the performance of her daughter and Robert.<p>

As they got out of the carriage Margaret took Maria by the arm "I just want to say again that you were magnificent today. I could not be prouder of you".

"Oh stop gushing" Maria replied trying to deflect the compliment.

"I am allowed to gush, you are my daughter".

Edith chimed in as well "I agree with your mother Maria, now let us venture inside, our guests will no doubt be here any minute".

Maria couldn't help but smile widely and blush at the thought of Robert visiting their house. This was noticed by Edith and Margaret who simultaneously raised their eyebrows in response. The only difference was that Edith had a smirk across her face and Margaret did not. Maria practically skipped up the stairs into the house with glee. She couldn't stop thinking about the secret kiss and could only hope that another such opportunity would arise. How fantastic it was that Robert may be falling for her.

Margaret on the other hand felt completely overwhelmed. She never would have expected that she would experience such a strong emotional and physical reaction to seeing Mr Thornton again after all these years. However in typical Margaret fashion she decided to put on a brave face and try and maintain her composure.

"Oh to be young and in love" Edith commented in a nostalgic manner, thinking about her own youth.

Margaret held Edith back slightly so she could have some private words with her cousin.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Edith. Maria is very young. I do not wish to encourage her forming an attachment…so early" Margaret whispered in a practical tone.

"Come now, I think you are too late and that train has well and truly left the station".

Edith put her arm around Margaret's shoulders as they entered the house. Deep down Margaret knew that Edith was probably correct, however she just wanted the best for Maria, was all too aware of how young and naive she was, and did not want to see her heartbroken or make a decision she would live to regret.

Edith continued with a laugh "Oh when did we get so old? It was only yesterday we were young and ready to conquer the world"

"I am not sure when it happened either" Margaret responded with a chuckle.

Edith thought about bringing up her cousins history with Mr Thornton, but again thought better of it. After all, they would all be arriving soon, and she felt like this may require an in depth conversation.

Maria eagerly awaited the guests arrival, pacing back and forth near the front door. Edith was busy with household tasks and Margaret took the opportunity to take a moment to refresh herself in her room.

Minutes later John, Fanny and Robert arrived in their carriage. The sun was starting to go down and the air was getting cool. The three guests were greeted at the door by the butler with Maria in the background. The butler and footman took their luggage and went upstairs to show John and Fanny to their rooms. As they were shown to their rooms Fanny admired the house and was very impressed with all the modern furnishings and beautiful artwork that hung on the walls. Meanwhile John couldn't help but look for where Margaret may be.

Maria, who had been loitering by the door, was all too eager to show Robert around the house and steal a moment alone with him. As John walked up the stairs he threw Robert a warning glance, as if to warn him against any impropriety and remind him of his words in the carriage.

Maria walked two steps ahead of Robert as she eagerly showed him around downstairs. Harley street had well and truly become like a second home to her and she was happy for Robert to get a glimpse into her life.

As the pair walked into the drawing room Maria closed the door behind her knowing full well that they would be alone. She quickly spun around with an excited smile on her face to find Robert inches away from her. His blue eyes gave his intentions away as he looked upon Maria's beauty. Since Maria confirmed that his feelings were reciprocated Robert struggled to restrain himself.

He leant down to Maria and whispered in her ear "I have been longing to do this forever". His breath grazed against her ear and neck sending a shock wave of shivers through her body. Without thinking Maria stepped backwards to find that she was right up against the door. Robert stepped towards her and rested his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him, unsure what he was planning on doing but trusting him implicitly. He ran his hands down along her arms and rested at her hands, entwining his fingers around hers.

All of this was completely new to Maria, but she loved every moment. She looked up at him with her enticing blue green eyes, beckoning him to come closer. Her pink lips slightly apart, longing to be kissed.

Robert slowly leant forward and placed a tender kiss on Maria's lips. She parted her mouth and he deepened his kiss. The kiss made Maria weak at the knees, she felt like she no longer had control of her body with unfamiliar sensations everywhere. Before they knew it Maria was hard pressed against the door and Robert was equally as pressed against her, exploring her lips passionately.

Meanwhile upstairs John entered his room and was grateful at the obvious hospitality that was being offered to him and Fanny. The footman placed his luggage at the foot of the bed before leaving John to his own devices. John was truthfully at a loose end. He was so used to being preoccupied by work that it was a foreign concept to be away or have time to himself.

John was unable to get Margaret out of his mind. He would have never considered that he would see her again, much less be staying under the same roof. 'What are the chances' he thought to himself. He decided to make the most of this situation and go downstairs in search of Margaret's company.

He swiftly stood up and left the room. His long strides carried him quickly down the long the hallway and around the corner when he collided with someone. It was Margaret!

Margaret had gone to her room to refresh herself, in an attempt to gather some poise and her thoughts. She left her room to go downstairs when she walked right into someone. She almost fell to the ground before being caught mid-air by a pair of very strong hands. Her eyes immediately looked up to find herself in very close proximity to John who caught her and lifted her up within inches of him. It was much too close for what would be considered appropriate in civilised society. Never the less, neither party moved away from each other straight away.

It was unclear who was more mortified at the collision.

"Oh I am so sorry" John was mortified apologising profusely. "Are you injured?" John's concern was written all over his face. His eyes darted back and forth, searching for confirmation that she was not hurt.

Margaret was slightly winded, very shocked and somewhat breathless. "I am fine" she exhaled quickly "It was truly my fault. I should have been looking where I was going".

"How about we settle this by agreeing that neither parties are at fault" John couldn't help but smile as he looked down on Margaret, and Margaret likewise could not help but smile at him, feeling herself blush under his intense gaze.

There was a moment where they just stared deeply into each other's eyes, forgetting themselves. John was so close to Margaret that he could smell the sweet scent of her hair. She was so close that she could admire his masculine physique.

It wasn't until it crossed John's mind how Margaret's form had not changed much over the years that he realised his hands were still on her shoulders. Somewhat embarrassed by his lingering contact he sheepishly released her from his grip. Margaret too hadn't realised that she was under his touch until he released her. Leaving her wanting and craving more, wishing to throw caution to the wind. However the rules of society quickly took over the situation and Margaret took a step back and brushed herself off.

"If you are wanting to go downstairs Mr Thornton I must point out that you were going the wrong way" Margaret teased as she smiled cheekily up at John.

Without waiting for John to reply Margaret started walking ahead of him "If you want to go downstairs it is this way".

John, who was practically hypnotised by Margaret, just followed. They walked down the stairs and Margaret headed for the drawing room, puzzled that the door was shut.

Margaret swiftly turned the door handle and pushed the door open, shocked to see a somewhat dishevelled Maria and Robert jump from behind the door, red faced and somewhat breathless.


End file.
